tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paprika Akagawa
Paprika Akagawa '(赤川ぱぷりか, ''Akagawa Paprika) is one of the main heroines of Keystone Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Paprika. Paprika is a fair skinned woman with reddish-brown hair cut into a neat bob paired with brown eyes. Her casual clothes consist of a white jacket and high-waist red skirt over a white shirt with black strappy shoes. Unlike the others, she doesn't work at the pâtisserie. Instead, she works as a teacher, where she typically wears a black blazer over a white shirt, black pencil skirt, and heels. As Mew Paprika, Paprika's hair and eyes turn red, and she grows a short prairie dog tail. Her outfit is a stomach revealing red top and a pair of puffy shorts. She has red boots that reach above her knees. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt, and the tops and bottoms of her shorts, garters and chokers are lined with deep red lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a paw print inside a circle, sits on her stomach. Due to her age, Paprika is considered the most mature on the team. She feels a need to protect the others from harm, and will often jump in the way of danger to do so. Paprika is considered the most mature member of the team. Due to her age and her position as a teacher Paprika feels that it's her duty to protect others from harm, often putting herself in danger to do so. She's especially protective of her teammates, as they remind Paprika of her students. Paprika's weapon is the PapriKiss Whip, a red and pink baton with a pink energy whip. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle is at the end of the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Paprika Thrash, in which Paprika lifts her weapon and twirls before slicing through the air, her whip then cuts through almost anything in its way. '''Paprika is a ground spice. Akagawa is made up of two kanji. Aka, which means 'red' and Gawa, which translates to 'river'. Sarah is a Hebrew girls' name meaning 'princess'. Patterson is an English and Scottish surname meaning 'son of Pate'. *'English' - Sarah Patterson / Mew Sarah *'Italian '- Patrizia Akagawa / Mew Patrizia *'Mandarin' - ''Làjiāo ChìChuān (赤川辣椒, ''ChìChuān Làjiāo) / Mew Mew Làjiāo (貓貓辣椒, Māo Māo Làjiāo) *'Cantonese ''- Laahtzīu CekCyūn (赤川辣椒, CekCyūn Laahtzīu) / Mew Laahtzīu (喵辣椒, Miu Laahtzīu) *'''Korean - Paprika Yoon (윤팦리카, Yoon Paprika) / Mew Paprika (뮤 팦리카, Myu Paprika) *'Thai' - Paprika Akagawa / Mew Paprika *'Indonesian' - Paprika Akagawa *'Dutch' - Sarah Patterson / Mew Sarah *'Danish' - Paprika Akagawa / Mew Paprika *'Greek' - Sara Patterson *'Brazilian Portuguese' - Sara Patterson *'Latino Spanish' - Sara Patterson / Miau Sara *'Bulgarian' - Sara Patterson / Mew Sara *'Hungarian' - Sara Patterson / Mew Sara *'Turkish' - Sara Patterson *'Albanian' - Sara Patterson / Mjau Sara *'French' - Sarah Patterson *'Serbian ''- Sara Patterson / Mjau Sara *'''Hebrew - Paprika Akagawa *'European Portuguese' - Sara Patterson / Mew Sara (Season 1) Páprica Akagawa (Season 2) *'Croatian' - Sara Patterson / Mijau Sara *'Albanian '- Patrizia Akagawa / Mjau Patrizia * Prairie dogs live in North America. Prarie Dog.jpg| The prairie dog Paprika.jpg| Paprika Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Weapon Users: Energy Category:Keystone Mew Mew Category:Keystone Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Keystone Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages